1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cutting tool. More particularly, this invention relates to a rotary milling cutter or slotting cutter having a cartridge assembly for holding a cutting insert for removing material from a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
A milling cutter is a rotary cutting tool having a cutter body with one or more circumferentially spaced recesses known as “pockets”, into which are mounted cutting inserts. The cutting inserts intermittently engage a workpiece to remove material from the workpiece. Each insert is secured into its respective pocket by means of a clamping screw, which extends through a centrally located hole in the insert. While pockets and clamping screws provide a secure mount for the inserts during a cutting operation, they do not, unfortunately, provide a system operator with a suitable means for adjusting the relative position of the cutting edges of the inserts mounted in the pockets. For a more detailed description of a milling cutter reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,268, incorporated herein by reference.